


不在别处

by then0525



Category: shirainishi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then0525/pseuds/then0525





	不在别处

【1】  
“笼手，我们是来观察敌情的，你不要把这么暴露身份的东西大张旗鼓地摆到台面上来啊……”四分之一决赛，北极星的啦啦队锣鼓喧天，七丸一面捂紧了自己的耳朵，一面忧心忡忡地看着身边一手肉包一手甜筒的笼手。  
“没关系的啦，我们的位置这么靠后，谁都不会注意到我们的。”笼手啃了一口肉包，漫不经心地这么回应着七丸，随后又是一口冰激凌。  
谁都不会注意到我们……吗？七丸怔怔地这么想着，耳边爆发出比赛开始直到现在最为长久的欢呼声，北极星的主将权田原以压倒性的优势拿下了这局比赛。  
七丸眼看着权田原一脸笑意地向着观众席示意，末了甚至还亲吻了垒球手套。  
……果然还是被注意到了，吧。七丸可没法忽视权田原亲吻垒球手套时朝着自己飞过来的眼神，就好像，就好像是在说，那个吻，原本是应该落在自己唇上一般。

“又是大小姐啊……”  
爱订正自家老板各种错误熟语的司机，见怪不怪地看着权田原拉开车门坐了上来：“想要去哪里？初森公园还是那家文字烧店？”  
权田原偏过头去，用手背含糊地蹭掉了脸上的一丝泪痕：“总之你先开车啦。”  
“比赛，一如既往地强势啊……”大抵是觉得让大小姐一个人怀着各种各样的心思不好，司机开出一会儿之后，还是忍不住讲起话来。  
“当然，”权田原一侧的嘴角勾起：“只有垒球，永远不会背叛我，也永远不会离开我。”  
大概还有……那个人。权田原侧过脸去望向窗外，雨滴顺着车窗流淌而下。  
大概她也不会背叛我，她也不会离开我。  
——她能对我做的很少。但在那之前，我要做的事情还有一些，我要打败她。  
打败她，让她彻底地意识到，什么是实力上的差距。  
只要是世界上存在过的球，我都能击出全垒打给你看。  
我要让你看到，什么是真正的强大。  
我要让你看到，垒球究竟能够被诠释到什么样的程度。  
我要让你看到，你终究会放弃你的队友，转向我。  
你是我的，彻彻底底，完完全全，寸土必争。  
你是我的。

“雨，大概会下上一整天呢。”听到这个声音的权田原转过头来，对上镜子里司机的眼神，语焉不详的一句话，但大抵是合了心境，于是点了点头。  
是母亲的祭日，被父亲遗忘了的祭日，被所有人遗忘了的祭日。  
被所有人遗忘，便不能够再证明她曾经存在过，死去的人凭借活人的悼念继续地存在下去。  
而母亲现下的存在很稀薄，因为仍然在固执地悼念着的，只有权田原一个人了。

白石撑起伞，母亲墓碑前摆放着的奖牌被雨水打湿，蒙上了水珠，似乎是带着主人无穷的倦意。  
“妈妈，我仍然，在赢哦。”  
在每天每天地持续着训练，精准地控制着卡路里，热身运动也都适度，恋爱也……缓慢进行中。  
只是还没有到能够把她带到这里来的地步。  
妈妈，您再等等，等我打败了她，等我让她意识到她必须脱离庸常的一切、陷入与我相同的孤独，等我推翻了她那个残旧的公园、在那上面建立崭新的秩序，等到那个时候，她在这个世界上就什么都不需要了。她只需要赢，她还需要我。  
到了那个时候，妈妈，我会把她带到这里来的。  
她是个固执到让人觉得可爱的姑娘，您一定会喜欢她。

七丸将手从画纸上抬起，手掌上摩擦纸面的那部分已经染上了一层薄薄的石墨。  
像是那个人的脸色一样……那么臭。  
这么想着想着，也没有心思继续画下去了，干脆拿手托了腮，这个时候也顾不上手掌上其实还沾着石墨了。  
在初森公园第一次遇到落单的权田原时，她的背影看上去很落寞来着。  
于是走上前去搭话，问她心情不好吗？是不是跟谁吵了架？结果她脸色就突然变得很臭，说着自己“烦死了。”一面就转过脸去了。  
干脆带她来店里，给她吃文字烧，告诉她自己心情不好的时候就会特——别用力地刮铁板。然后看着美丽的大小姐一脸讶异地刮下一小块，小心翼翼地送进口里。  
“好吃吗？”兴奋地探头过去，这么问她。  
“这样吃要怎么计算卡路里啊！”果不其然，被这么说了。  
那之后她转身离开了家里的店，压根不知道脑子里在想什么地，就跟着冲出去了。  
“你跟上来做什么？”眼前的权田原一脸不耐地这么问的时候，才发现自己其实冲出来根本没有任何理由。  
惊慌失措之下只好把手里刚刚用来吃文字烧的餐具递过去：“这个，送给你。”  
尴尬到连话都要讲不完了，为什么要把这种东西送给权田原大小姐啊——  
“是你先跟出来的。”听到了这样的话语，随后是权田原大小姐逐渐凑近的脸——  
等等，这种发展，超出预料了啦。  
唇上的触感很怪，原来这就是亲吻么。  
七丸愣了一会儿，双手有些犹疑地攀上了权田原的后背。  
随后权田原掌控了所有的主动权，自己被她扯进怀里，吻变得激烈起来，许久许久之后才分开——不，大概也没过多久，但初吻总归是漫长的。  
末了，权田原从七丸手里拿走了那枚餐具：“谢谢款待。”  
喂，总觉得怪怪的啊。

即使是现在作为回想，七丸也有些心虚地捂住了发烫的面颊——说不定，说不定，其实那个时候，自己冲出去是有理由的？  
是绝对不会有顾客的时段，更何况今天从大早上起雨就下个不停，连平日里总是在店里盘桓喝清酒的大叔也不在，妈妈回去午休了，然后店门口的风铃响了起来——  
七丸觉得，自己那个时候冲出去，真的是有理由的。  
每次她看到权田原的时候，都会有这样的想法。

但权田原大小姐今天，似乎是心情不佳的样子，平时里那种轻佻的眼风都没了，虽然见过她那轻佻的也只有自己而已，进店便直接在自己对过坐下的权田原默默垂着头，七丸刚想问她是不是想吃文字烧的时候，便看到权田原大小姐的眼眶滚落了大颗大颗的泪珠。  
这可大事不妙了，七丸慌里慌张地这么想着，站起身来绕过桌子，到了她身边却又停下，不知道该如何是好。  
她的恋人是个别扭鬼，很多事情都不愿意分享给大家，也不愿意分享给她，都是一个人硬扛着。  
七丸完全不敢确定今天会是例外。  
手被握住了，随后感受到来自权田原的拉力，七丸不由自主地朝前一步。  
权田原的手环上了腰部，然后逐渐收紧了。

权田原将脑袋贴在七丸的腹部，手指在她的背后逐渐地逐渐地收紧了，她能够感受到七丸的制服布料发出痛苦的呻吟，但她却无法控制自己的力气。  
痛吗？痛就对了。  
比这还要百倍千倍的痛苦，我每天每天都在承受着哟。  
对不起，对不起，七丸，我弄痛你了吗，对不起。  
权田原感到七丸的手轻轻地落在自己的头顶，眼泪再也忍不住，全部都，顺畅地淌了出来。  
对不起，我一定弄痛你了。  
我不舍得你痛，我又想要让你体会到这痛，不然的话，不然的话，我们之间终究隔着一道线。  
“你怎么了？”她听到七丸的声音有些颤抖，一定是被自己的力气弄得很痛了吧，她却一如既往，只是忍耐着。  
权田原摇了摇头。  
你不会懂的，你不会懂的。  
等我打败你的那天，你就会懂了。  
但在那之前，我已经无法抽身了。  
对你的喜欢像是天空一样笼罩着我，那无处不在。  
多么可笑，我被自己的情绪控制了。

七丸沉默地抱紧了哭泣着的、却又什么都不说的恋人。  
“我会打败你。”末了，怀里传来闷闷的声音。  
七丸忍不住笑了起来。  
“我不会输的。”  
唯有这个，不能让给你。

【2】  
“美丽，昨天怎么缺席了训练？”雪莉跟上来，亦步亦趋地问着。  
权田原扎好了头发，将球帽戴上，朝着训练场走去。  
“美丽，没问题吗？”雪莉仍旧问着。  
“没问题哟。”权田原转过脸去，对着队友露出一个笑容来。  
该说什么？昨天是母亲的祭日？还是在跟七丸谈恋爱？  
自然是什么都不说。

繁重的训练好不容易结束了，权田原取了毛巾擦了汗，随后是补充水分。  
“听说隔壁的投球手和接球手，最近突然磨合得很好的样子。”原本是对这些闲聊不感兴趣的，但权田原手上的动作顿了，不由自主地，注意力就跑过去了。  
“真的吗？我怎么听说是那个笼手喜欢的男生喜欢西野？这样都能关系很好？”  
“哎呀这个虽然不假，但是听说西野为了让笼手能够告白成功，还半夜跑去寺庙祈愿来的。”  
“真的吗？还真的很像是西野能做出来的事呢。”  
权田原沉默地握紧了手上的水壶。没错，就是七丸能够做出来的事。是无论如何，都想着如果别人能够好过了就可以的七丸，是执着于将整支队伍粘合在一起的七丸，是对什么都拿出百分之二百珍惜的七丸。  
讨论还在继续。  
“当时场上两个人闹得很厉害，结果她们队那个奇怪的大叔教练啊，突然拿出了一张离婚协议来着，说什么‘投手和接球手是如同夫妻一样的存在，你们是选择离婚呢还是选择和平共处呢？’”  
“这个也太奇葩了哈哈哈哈哈，所以后来她们选择了不离婚么？”  
“是啊，七丸说着‘最喜欢笼手了。’两个人还拥抱了，之后就一鼓作气地把比赛拿下了。”  
“吓，她们这种业余的球队能走到半决赛，真的要感谢奇迹了。”  
“那都没关系，反正大小姐会压倒性地击败她们的。”

“等初森公园被推平之后要建什么好呢？”权田原歪歪头，一副很是苦恼的模样：“建超市？建商业街？还是干脆投资游乐场？”  
“……我们又不一定会输。”七丸颇有些无奈地看着今天似乎格外活跃的权田原：“初森公园是我们的回忆，我会尽全力守护它的。”  
你们的回忆？谁的？那个跟你的关系如同夫妻的笼手吗？  
权田原这么想着，更起劲了：“啊，要不然干脆建成垒球场好了！有钱人偶尔也需要做一些公益性的事情的。”  
七丸更是无奈，眼神干脆转了，开始仔细端详起百货店里的小饰品来。  
“这个好看吗？”七丸伸出食指，点在玻璃橱窗上，问着身边的恋人。  
“不好看啊。”权田原干脆地回答了。  
七丸一脸信服地点点头，端详起其他的小饰品，随即指了指另外一个：“那这个呢？”  
“不好看。”  
七丸在自己的第七个提议也被否定之后才反应过来，权田原大小姐不知什么时候又开始闹别扭了，于是干脆地买了第一个。  
“干嘛要买这些散发着廉价味道的东西啊？我压根就没有这么小面值的钱。”权田原皱了皱眉，显得更不高兴了：“你要知道，你想要什么东西，无论是多么贵的限量版，甚至于你想要地皮，我的，权田原大小姐的零花钱都——”  
“谢谢老板。”七丸伸手接过老板递过来的包装袋，看了权田原一眼：“我都不想要，我只要这个。”  
“你还真是——”权田原瞪大了眼睛，看到七丸的眼神之后却又悻悻地收回了后面想要讲的话，将话题转移回去：“那，初森公园被夷为平地之后，我究竟要拿那块地来做什么呢？”  
一面碎碎念着，眼神却紧跟着七丸，脚步也跟着。  
只要你说，只要你说——  
只要你说，拜托了，不要让初森公园消失，不要在那上面建商城建游乐场建垒球场，我就把那个送给你，只要你说。  
只要你说，说你跟你们队里那个整天捧着肉包和甜筒的家伙不是什么夫妻的关系，不，仅仅是跟我说还不足够，你要昭告全队，你们不是那样的关系。

但七丸不会说的。  
“帮我拿这个。”七丸将手上的购物袋塞进权田原手里，径自向前走着。  
权田原一脸憋屈地跟在后面，她长到这么大，还从来没有拎过购物袋，何况还不是自己的。  
“你都买了什么啊，这么重。”  
“是给漫研社带的画具和纸，前两天刚好听到她们说工具用完了来着，我猜她们那么宅，大概直到现在都还没有去买吧。”  
又是这样，总是这样，净是考虑些别人的、乱七八糟的事情，自己的事情却没怎么提过，我知道你刚刚练出了四蜡投，你知道那意味着什么吗？那意味着你在垒球上的天分，远远超出你那些平庸的队友，你要离开那里，你不能浸泡在那支队伍里，一支队伍只靠你一个人是无法获胜的，那甚至无法让你突围，更无法让你向世界展示你的才能。  
所以你要离开那里，你要来我身边才对。  
我能够让你成为更强的人。

自然是体会不到恋人奇奇怪怪的心思，七丸拎着购物袋，转过脸来，笑得很好看：“你走快点啊。”  
更气了，自己跟自己生闷气，为什么她体会不到呢？她的队伍让她变得庸俗，孤独的才是永恒的，这是生命的奥义啊——  
不拎了！  
权田原这么想着，干脆停了步子，把手里的袋子丢在地上。  
七丸有些无奈地走回来，捡起了袋子，画具和纸张的重量不小，权田原因此看见七丸在太阳下迅速变得泛红的脸颊。  
到底还是心软，于是加快了步子走上前去，从七丸手里抢回袋子。  
这么一闹腾，她大概会生气吧？性子这么软的一个人，气得哭了起来也说不定，权田原心里这么惴惴地想着，抬起了眼来——  
七丸仍旧是像往常那样，看向自己时眼睛里带着笑意。  
“其实我很开心，你会跟我闹这样的小脾气。”  
嗯？  
“你什么都是完美的，长着这么好看的一张脸，用的东西都是限量版，单单是用零花钱就可以买下别人费尽全力想要守护的东西。”  
嗯嗯？  
“你这么完美，我总觉得你是不真实的，所以你跟平日不一样的时候，我才会觉得，啊，这是我喜欢着的人啊，她也是会哭会笑的。”  
“你不在意的东西很多，但我猜，爱用限量版的你，还是想要一些唯一的东西吧？”  
嗯嗯嗯？比如……爱？  
西野七濑侧过脸来，眼睛弯弯的。  
“我给你，唯一的。”  
唯一的什么？权田原从七丸的眼睛里看出来了，从七丸的嘴角看出来了。  
唯一的爱。

【3】  
父亲又在用什么名将签名版的垒球贿赂教练了，权田原撇撇嘴，听到父亲不厌其烦地宣扬着他的真理——“现金啊！现金才是王道！”  
她很想承认这一点，但她承认不了。  
要是能够用现金让七丸低头的话，这个世界就又回到原先正常运转的轨道了。  
权田原微微仰起脸来，想象着七丸站在自己面前，用那要命的上目线望着自己，说着“权田原大小姐，请你用现金砸死我吧！”的场景。  
简直是——完美的梦幻场景，权田原控制不住嘴角地勾起一个笑容来。  
但好梦自然都是不长久的——  
“美丽，你之前为什么跟七丸一起逛街啊？”雪莉的声音虽然一直很柔和，但对于此刻的权田原来说，却不啻于炸雷，她有些心虚地瞥了一眼身边的雪莉，再瞥一眼，再瞥一眼，想要从后者的神情里找出哪怕是一点点“我瞎说的”的蛛丝马迹，但，很遗憾，似乎并没有这样的情况。  
“你——你怎么知道？”权田原讲话的声音都有点发虚了。  
“之前那半天休假，我本来想找您一起去做spa来着，结果发现您一早就出门了，闲得无聊我就去逛街，然后就看到了您和七丸在逛街。”  
“啊——啊——那个，我是想要查看一下敌情！”权田原催动着卡机的大脑，总算勉强想出了一个理由。  
“噗——”雪莉掩口而笑，笑得权田原心里直发虚：“您不会真的以为权田原会打进决赛吧？”  
“那、那可说不准。”权田原干咽了一下。  
好在这个时候父亲终于完成了对教练的物质激励，教练那集合的哨音从未显得如此悦耳过。

“居然真的赢了……”雪莉盯着电视机，一副不可思议的神情：“她居然会四蜡投，她是怎么做到的？”  
“这样的话，决赛跟我们对战的，就是她们这种业余的队伍咯？”  
权田原含了一口水，没有讲话。  
屏幕上的七丸，褪去了平日里软糯的模样，投球时神情专注又自信，动作，从开始到投球出去，都流畅又自然，没有一丝冗赘。  
她的心上人，总算是快要被打磨完毕，逐渐地逐渐地散发出光彩来了。  
这样就最好了。  
是不是，开始意识到队友与你之间巨大的实力差距？  
你就要，来到我身边了吧？

权田原觉得很是头疼，原本只是想要去文字烧店看一眼的，毕竟七丸她们刚刚赢了比赛。  
但她也应该想到的，既然是赢了比赛，自然会有庆祝活动，也就是说——阿姨和七丸的那些队友们都在。  
“哈啊？你来这里干什么？”  
结果刚刚一踏进门，就收到了来自七丸队友们浓浓的敌意。  
更要命的是，雪莉居然也跟过来了。店里的气氛一时剑拔弩张。

“我来并不是为了见你。”权田原摆出一副冷冰冰的模样，横了七丸一眼，在心里祈祷着大事化小。  
“你该不会是来刺探七丸新球的情报的吧？”  
该死，偏偏问这种挑战她强烈自尊心的问题，偏偏又是那个跟七丸传出什么“离婚协议”这种“绯闻”的笼手。  
权田原觉得全身的热血都在一瞬间上涌了——“你们那个球没什么用的。”  
一时的冲动，说完之后才意识到自己刚刚说了什么——是在说七丸啊。  
慌忙看向心上人，后者的神色却一如往常，看不出任何端倪。  
只好落荒而逃了，权田原。在心里这么对自己说着。  
权田原慌慌张张地离开了文字烧店，走了没几步却又听到笼手的声音——“说七丸的球没用的话，就干脆来打一局啊！一局定胜负！”  
那还是不要了吧——权田原在心里这么想着的时候，雪莉已经向前一步，接受了笼手的挑战：“没关系，我代替大小姐来接受你们的挑战。”  
“雪莉——”权田原欲言又止。  
“没关系的，大小姐，马上就要决赛了，我不允许你被这些乱七八糟的事情继续分心。”  
你在说什么啊——权田原抬起眼来，看向七丸此刻没了笑容的脸。  
如果说分心的话，我早就分心了。

对不起，对不起——  
你的那个球，是可以被接住的。  
但应该由我来接。  
权田原有些苦恼地看着雪莉将七丸的球击出全垒打来，然后七丸脸上的颓败神情。  
对不起，这个球应该由我来接。  
你该意识到世界没那么简单，然后继续向前。  
但这个应该由我来完成啊，真是有够不甘心的。  
“我刚刚说过了吧？这种球是赢不了我的。”这么说着，转身朝着反向走去，知道雪莉会跟上来，而七丸和笼手会留在原地。

“所以你要怎么赢我？”权田原圈住了西野的腰，垂头在她唇上印下一个吻。  
“秘密。”七丸一如既往地小恶魔，只是被吻住时发出的细小鼻音叫她看上去无论如何都不能算是强势的一方。  
贪恋七丸的气息和一切，权田原发出满意的轻笑声：“那就，拭目以待。”手继续向上攀爬，从背后到了右肩。  
七丸的呻吟似乎掺杂着苦痛。  
权田原停下手上的动作，凝目看向七丸，末了，手试探性地按在她的右肩。  
这次倒是没有发出什么声音，只是，七丸下意识地咬紧了下唇，却逃不过权田原的双眼。  
她跟七丸交往有一段时间了，最大程度的接触也仅限于接吻而已，但权田原今天伸手褪去了七丸的运动外套。  
刚刚已经觉出七丸的右肩似乎有些异常，但眼睛看到的却更加触目惊心。  
七丸的右肩密布着斑斑点点的淤青。  
“你究竟在练什么啊？！”权田原这下无法保持语气的平稳了。  
七丸垂着头，自然是不做任何回答。  
“为什么，”权田原咬紧了牙关，字眼一个一个地迸出来：“为什么会为了初森公园努力到这个地步啊？”  
“因为喜欢啊，”七丸沉默地穿回外套，挤出一个笑容来：“因为喜欢，因为不仅是我一个人在喜欢着，所以要守护它。”  
因为喜欢吗？权田原明白什么是喜欢，她喜欢垒球，球脱手那一瞬间的触感，球棍击出全垒打时的脆响，飞扑向前时脚下扬起的尘土。  
但即使是喜欢，她偶尔也还是会觉得疲倦的。  
七丸是什么怪物吗？为什么从来不会感到疲倦？  
“你不会累吗？”声音里带着颤抖。  
“当然会啊。”七丸的声音仍旧是叫人气恼的平稳：“但跟大家一起的话，大家都在累着啊，我不是唯一的一个。”  
……又来，大家什么的，集体什么的。

权田原觉得自己的情感同七丸的情感其实完全是两个极端，自打母亲过世以后，自己的情感便收缩成为冰冷的、硬质的了。  
但是你，但是你——为什么总是暖的？  
为什么，为什么，疑问如此强烈，以至于权田原无意识地问出口来——“为什么？”  
七丸笑了起来，虽然她不知道权田原究竟在问什么。  
“因为我喜欢你啊。”

情绪被拥堵起来，找不到什么出口，权田原沉吟了一会儿才小声地嘟囔起来：“我又不是在问这个。”  
脑袋被揉了揉，西野七濑整个是一副了然的神情：“其他的我也能猜个七七八八，大概是为什么要跟大家一起这么努力、为什么一定要留下初森公园之类的，我都知道，但是你现在是不会懂的。”  
权田原恨极了七丸那副神情，忍不住偏过头去，小声地“切。”  
“闹什么小孩子脾气啊，”结果七丸得寸进尺地揉着自己的头发：“你早晚会明白的。”  
说得好像我现在什么都没有开窍一样，权田原更加觉得被看轻了。  
“等着吧，我会击败你的！”  
七丸的笑容一如往常：“我也不会输的。”

【4】  
在七丸看来，权田原无疑是极为封闭的一个人。  
她每次看到权田原，都会有这种感觉，强烈的感觉。  
她是作为一个独立的个体存在着的，身边没有同伴。雪莉和队友是她的拥趸，权田原董事长虽然是她的父亲，但七丸一眼也能看出她们之间的疏离。  
所以这个人，她在物质上什么都不匮乏地长大，感情上却又如此干涸。七丸甚至有些疑惑，她没有感情地过完了人生的前十八年，要这样地继续下去，过完一个没有感情的十八，再过一个没有感情的十八么？  
所以她也万万没想到，那个时候，在店外面，刀枪不入的权田原大小姐，会那样地垂下头来，在自己唇上落下一个吻。  
即使是亲热时候也还是原始状态的权田原，像她的垒球一样，生冷不忌，蕴含着强大的力量。  
多么粗糙的力量，但七丸却不得不承认，这真的很强。  
她被权田原的这份力量所吸引着，毫无办法。  
要做这个人的恋人，大概会很辛苦吧。  
但是她要去。

所以，就算此刻自己再难过再怎么样，也都毫无办法吧？是没有办法向她寻求安慰的。  
七丸坐在公园的秋千上，任眼泪源源不断地淌下。  
原本已经为练习魔球引发的副作用头痛不已了，担心会拖了大家的后腿，好不容易打起精神来，让自己别在紧要关头胡思乱想，结果就在提前结束训练回去的时候，在店门外，隔着帘子，听到那些大叔们的讨论。  
自己的爸爸，不是一个人离开的，他是在外面有了女人，才离开的。  
所以这算什么？自己一直一直用尽全力想要守住的初森公园，以为只要公园在父亲就早晚有一天会回来的公园，其实早已被父亲丢弃了？  
七丸怔怔地望着眼前的滑梯，当年父亲就是消失在那个后面来着。  
身边的秋千传来细微的声响，七丸没有转过头去，她不必转过头去就知道那是谁。  
“七丸？”是权田原的声音，有些疑惑，又带着点小心翼翼。  
七丸用想也知道权田原此刻的心情，大概是想要安慰又不知道该怎么办吧？  
这么想着，七丸脸上挤出一个笑来，随即是更多的眼泪。  
“我爸爸，他不会回来了。”七丸小声地说着：“我今天才知道，原来他是在外面有了女人才离开的。”  
沉默，果不其然的沉默，权田原大小姐果然是没有见过这样的情况，也不知道该怎么安慰人吧？  
但七丸随即感到了一股力，很强很强的力，是坐在旁边秋千上的权田原，伸手扯住了自己坐着的这个，然后朝着她的方向扯过去。  
七丸有些诧异地看着权田原，直到两个人的距离足够近了，近到权田原能够一手擦去自己脸上的泪水，随后再轻轻地落下一个吻。  
“我会在你身边呀。”  
天啊，这样的话语，如果不是切实地听到，七丸绝对不相信这是权田原能够讲出口的。  
虽然很笨拙，但是，七丸哽咽了一下。  
真的很温暖。  
于是她伏在权田原的肩头，干脆哭了个痛快。  
“有件事情……”末了，七丸这么跟权田原说。  
“什么？”  
“你不能，明天的决赛，你不能让着我。”她之前很确定权田原不会放水，但在这样奇异的节点上，她突然觉得有必要提醒权田原一下。  
“真的么？”果然，权田原一副忧心忡忡的模样：“你的肩膀……”  
“真的假的？！”七丸目瞪口呆。  
权田原大小姐，是真的准备放水吗？  
她细细地端详着权田原，街灯的光这么弱，还是能够看到后者的耳廓红了一圈。  
似乎注意到自己的视线，权田原有些不自然地放开了还拽着秋千绳的手，干咳了一下。  
“今天有点热啊……”

决赛的阵势果然跟突围赛都不一样，连电视台的人都来了。  
七丸看着奥斯卡在手心里不停地画着“人”字，然后一个一个地吞掉。  
有这么紧张？  
七丸握紧了满是汗水的拳头，这么想着。

列队示意，自己跟权田原恰好是对过。  
“没想到你们能够走到这一步啊。”权田原的语气仍旧呆板到让七丸想要跳起来用球棍在她额角轻轻来一下。  
她大概只有两种语气，球场下是浮夸的大小姐，球场上是严肃死板所向披靡的主将。  
好在我知道，你不只是这样。  
七丸这么想着，毫不示弱地开了口：“我们其实才刚刚开始。”

比赛意料之内的艰难，七丸每投出一个球，便能够听到右肩痛楚的呻吟。  
撑住啊，撑住啊。  
我们好不容易走到这一步，一定一定要撑住，一定一定要守住初森公园。  
但权田原果然是权田原，第二次轮换击球时便真实地打到了自己的魔球。  
七丸觉得整个人的力气一下子被抽空了，双膝发软，然后便跪倒在地上了。  
是权田原，力气和实力都强到令人发指的权田原。  
她竟然能够打到魔球。  
该死，这简直是——毫无办法了。

比赛已经到了白热化状态，连观众席上的人都开始纷纷擦拭起汗水来，七丸的心里却如同寒冬。  
她跪在地上，仰起脸来，看向权田原。后者的神情冷峻，但七丸还是在她的眼神里看到了担忧。  
她当然知道权田原在但心什么，无非是“你的肩膀还好吗？”以及“真的不需要让着你吗？”  
奇怪了，这个人掩饰的功底明明这么差，为什么地下恋情还能维持这么久都没有被捅破啊——  
七丸这么想着，冲着权田原摇了摇头。  
她真喜欢权田原的垒球啊。  
她是不是刚刚把初森公园让出去了呢？

“用保龄球决胜吧！”大概是……教练的声音吧。  
“我们都在！”是队友们的声音。  
七丸强忍着肩膀的疼痛，站起身来。  
如果，如果能够接住这个球的话——

【5】  
“明天要练球吗？初森公园见？”  
七丸回复了“好”之后将手机放回桌上，重新开始画起漫画来。  
“不要带权田原来啊！不想被那家伙无情地嘲笑！”群聊里又跳出了这样的回应。  
“对对对，对对对，不要带她过来！”  
“那也不行啊，权田原现在是我们的队友，得团结一致向前看，更何况她还是——”  
“行了不要说了！七丸这个通敌叛国的家伙！！”  
然后是各种各样的贴纸。  
七丸有些苦恼地揉了揉眉心。

那个时候，权田原最后投出的那一球，用尽全力才能接住的那一球，之后甚至为此裹了好久的石膏。  
之后还要上垒，那才是最最艰难的，接下那一球已经用尽了所有的体力，上垒到最后甚至变成了用爬的。  
事后听笼手她们描述，才知道原来当时大多数人都在为自己加油鼓劲。  
但其实那个时候她只听到一个人的加油——  
权田原这家伙，嚷嚷着“你从我手上击出了全垒打，一定要拿下一分啊！”  
她知道这是权田原在表示鼓励，大概还有别的情绪吧——但即使是鼓励也不用这么傲娇吧？这么想着，就拿下了那一分。

对于那场比赛，权田原记忆中的版本其实不是那样的。  
那是她第一次被三振出局，那是她第一次输掉了比赛，那是北极星17连胜的终结，她们被一支业余的队伍击败了。  
但那都不是重点，她只记得那个前一天还在苦恼着父亲会不会再也不会回来了的女孩子，整天都在担忧别人那些乱七八糟事情的女孩子，肩膀因为练球有了那样的淤青仍然说着“这是我的选择”的女孩子，最后几乎是用爬的才拿下了那一分。  
而她的队友们，全部攥紧了拳头，一副随时都要冲上来的样子。  
突然，差不多有些明白七丸一直以来坚持着的东西，意义究竟在哪里了。

权田原跟队友们的关系其实没有那么好，这源于两件事情。  
一是那个时候，比赛刚刚结束，七丸被队友们扶到了休息室，她用手背擦干眼泪之后走上前去，对着七丸的嘴角便吻了下去。  
“天啊，我可不可以打她？”  
“当然可以。”  
她记得当时七丸的队友们的对话大概是这样的。  
第二件事，是她在入队的第一天，便发表了得罪人的言论。  
“虽然这支队伍很差劲，但我大概明白了七丸一直以来坚持着的东西。所以我们一起努力吧，目标是世界第一！”  
七丸后来问她：“你明白了什么？”  
“你一直坚持着的东西啊。”  
“那是什么？”  
“大概是，羁绊，团结，还有，垒球是九个人的东西，不是一个人的。”  
“……你当初要是把这个讲出去，就不会跟大家的关系处得这么差劲了吧？”七丸完全按捺不住吐槽的心。  
“那不行，我讲话直，怕一说起来就刹不住。”  
“你还有什么要说的？”七丸歪歪头。  
“还有啊，每个人都负载着苦痛成长，我并不特殊，也不该在命运前自作动情。我的成长，不在别处，就在这里。”  
“……你是不是没有睡好？”七丸颇有些担忧地探过身子，伸手便要覆上权田原的额头。

权田原笑着躲开。  
不在别处，都在这里。她自己和独一无二的西野七濑，全都在这了。  
我会跟你一起打垒球，然后带你去见妈妈。


End file.
